fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Judy Keith
Jej prawdziwe imię to "Judytsu", jednak Judy bardzo wstydzi się swojego prawdziwego imienia i stara się nikomu o nim nie mówić. Gdy miała 8 lat postanowiła przedstawiać się jako Judy. Tylko osoby z jej klasy i nauczyciele wiedzieli o dłuższej formie imienia (nie licząc rodziców). Judy starała się ukryć informacje o swoim imieniu na każdy możliwy sposób, ponieważ przez drwiny kolegów ma coś w rodzaju fobii. Jej matka pochodzi z Polski, a ojciec jest Amerykaninem. Kiedy miała siedem lat ganiała inne dzieci po podwórku z wielkim młotem umazanym truskawkami (tym, co z nich zostało) i ze swoim ulubionym misiem Zabójcą. Miś miał długie pazury na łapkach, dlatego inne dzieci się go bały. Przeprowadzka do Danville Na początku wakacji Judy przeprowadziła się do swojej cioci Elizabeth mieszkającej w Danville, ponieważ jej rodzice zastanawiali się nad przeprowadzką do USA, jednak chcieli sprawdzić, czy ich córce się tam spodoba. Na czas wakacji Judy zamieszkała w domu znajdującym się przy tej samej ulicy co dom Fineasza i Ferba. Dziewczynie nie podobała się przeprowadzka, jednak uważała, że i tak nikogo w Polsce nie zostawia. Jedyną osobą, za którą tęskniła, była Mary Stuart - jej wróg, później "wrogociółka" (tak jakby nemezis), a ostatecznie jedna z najlepszych przyjaciółek. Już pierwszego dnia zainteresowała się wynalazkami i budowlami Fineasza i Ferba. Mimo kilku przykrych niespodzianek, Judy spodobało się miasto i dziewczyna poczuła się jak w domu. Pierwowzór postaci Początkowo nie miała mieć na imię Judytsu, tylko po prostu Judy. Jej wygląd nie uległ poważnym zmianom, jednak w pierwotnym zamyśle miała nie mieć żadnych wystających włosów (wszystkie miały być związane gumką), przez co widać jej było uszy. Największym zmianom uległ charakter Judy. Początkowo była niezwykle sceptyczną postacią, która do niczego nie podchodziła z entuzjazmem i zawsze znajdowała się w dziwnych sytuacjach. Później jej charakter wyglądał jak trochę przerobiony charakter Mary Stuart. Nie pozwalała nikomu do siebie podchodzić, nikt jej nie lubił, a ona nie chciała nikogo widzieć. W końcu jednak trochę ją uspokoiłam, mimo, że pozostał jej trochę wybuchowy charakter. Większość jej starego charakteru przeniesiono do Mary Stuart. Dodatkowy dopisek autorki: Poprzednie wersje charakteru Judy nie pasowały mi, dlatego ciągle musiałam go zmieniać. W końcu postanowiłam, że Judy będzie częściowo postacią, którą i ja chciałabym być, chociaż niektórych cech jej charakteru wolałabym nie posiadać. Charakter 'Nieprzewidywalność' Jest nieprzewidywalna, ponieważ raz zachowuje się spokojnie, a gdy ma zły humor nie panuje nad agresją i jest dla wszystkich niemiła i oschła. Dla ludzi, którzy lepiej ją znają nie jest problemem rozpoznanie jej aktualnego nastroju, jednak jej dalsi znajomi często nie wiedzą, jak się zachować przy Judy zmieniającej nagle nastrój. Z wiekiem zmiany zazwyczaj nie są takie szybkie i drastyczne. 'Mściwość' Walcząc z Mary nauczyła się tajemnic udanej zemsty, dlatego lepiej nie mieć w niej wroga. Należy dodać również, że Judy stara się sprawić, aby dana osoba zapłaciła jej za wyrządzone krzywdy. Nawet, jeśli nie widać po niej, że ma uraz do danej osoby, może akurat przygotowywać nowy plan. Mimo to, Judy stara się nie przesadzać, bo nie lubi oglądać czyjegoś cierpienia. Zwykła złość czy smutek jej aż tak nie przeszkadza.thumb|166px 'Agresywność' Judy jest odrobinę agresywna, jednak nie aż tak jak Mary. Ta cecha zależy oczywiście od jej humoru i osób, z jakimi aktualnie spędza czas. Co prawda stara się nie przechodzić do rękoczynów, jednak czasami nie widzi innego wyjścia. Niestety, przez tą cechę Judy czasami może źle ocenić sytuację, ponieważ ma zamiar "dokopać" innym. Jej agresywność przejawia się również jej krwawymi myślami. Ma w głowie takie rzeczy, gdy nie może nic innego zrobić, aby pokazać danej osobie. Z wiekiem coraz bardziej stara się nie okazywać tej agresywności. 'Niezdarność' Teraz Judy stara się bardziej panować nad emocjami, jednak wcześniej, gdy była bardzo szczęśliwa lub podniecona, zachowywała się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Wszystko dookoła niej mogło zostać przez przypadek zniszczone przez radosną blondynkę. Jeśli natomiast Judytsu nie niszczyła niczego wokół, najczęściej to jej działa się krzywda. 'Pechowość' W połączeniu z niezdarnością, pech Judy naprawdę dawał jej w kość. Początkowo dziewczyna cały czas (należy zaznaczyć, że przez przypadek) stawała się celem inatorów Heinza Dundersztyca, co przysparzało jej mnóstwo kłopotów i niechcianych incydentów. Gdy Judy zaczynała się przyzwyczajać, pech objawiał się na nowe, niespodziewane sposoby. Czasami Judy miała całe poparzone ręce, innym razem niespodziewanie pojawiała się na dachu budynku. Jeden z inatorów zrobił z niej tak pechowego człowieka, że nie mogła już tego wytrzymać i prosiła o pomoc Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy pomogli jej, chociaż nie udało im się wyeliminować całej złej cechy Judy. 'Skrytość' Żaden ze znajomych Judy nie może powiedzieć, że ją naprawdę zna. Dziewczyna stara się nie ujawniać ukrytych informacji o sobie nawet najbardziej zaufanym przyjaciółkom takim jak np. Adyson lub Mishti. Fineasz i Ferb musieli szukać informacji o jej rodzinnym mieście, ponieważ dziewczyna nie chciała im powiedzieć. Początkowo nie lubi mówić o swoich problemach i ich przyczynach. Dopiero po incydencie z Nikczemną Judy (Aishą)zaczęła dzielić się swoimi zmartwieniami z innymi, jednak nadal stara się tego unikać. 'Złość' Judy łatwo się denerwuje, przez co często trzeba uważać, co się mówi w jej obecności. Jest to jedna cech łącząca Jud z Mary. Podczas, gdy Judy stara się w jakiś sposób panować nad gniewem, Mary nie tłumi go w sobie i daje o sobie znać. Strategia Judy ma swoje plusy i minusy. Judytsu nie wybucha przy każdej okazji, jednak zbierając w sobie gniew, może to zrobić ze zdwojoną siłą nawet przy najmniejszym problemie. Jednym ze sposobów Judy na radzenie sobie z gniewem jest łamanie ołówków. Zawsze stara się mieć kilka przy sobie. Judy woli poświęcić kilka ołówków niż uderzyć kogoś w twarz. 'Wygody' Judy naprawdę lubi różne udogodnienia, od zajmowania się jej praniem po robienie dla niej wymyślnych posiłków. Gdy może, wykorzystuje wszystkich po to, aby jej dogadzali. Gdy Judy była w przedszkolu, jej ulubionym zajęciem było zauważanie "niezbyt ładnie wyglądających kawałków" wędliny i tłuszczu i zmuszanie rodziców do odcinania "nieładnych" kawałków. Po pewnym czasie przestała się tak wysługiwać innymi, chociaż nadal lubi, gdy ktoś wykonuje jej obowiązki. 'Upór' Judy jest niezwykle uparta. Zazwyczaj próbuje stawiać na swoim, jednak zazwyczaj nie awanturuje się, gdy to się nie powiedzie. Stara się nie poddawać i nawet w ciężkich sytuacjach może podnieść na duchu swoich towarzyszy. Swój upór pokazała, kiedy wzięła ślub. Nie zgodziła się na zmianę nazwiska i przekonała Patricka (trochę to zajęło), że dzieci też będą miały jej nazwisko. 'Lenistwo' thumb|left|180pxCzasami zdarza się, że Judy woli zostać w domu niż iść do Fineasz i Ferba, ponieważ po prostu jej się nie chce. Jednym z powodów, przez które raczej nie miała przyjaciół, tylko zwykłe koleżanki, było to, że w niektórych przypadkach bardziej sobie ceniła ciepłe łóżko, dobrą książkę i gorącą herbatę niż utrzymywanie kontaktów. Po poznaniu Fineasza i Ferba stała się bardziej aktywna, ponieważ zawsze robili coś ciekawego. Latem jest aktywniejsza i częściej wychodzi z domu, jednak zimą wraca stara Judy siedząca pod kołdrą, czytająca książkę i pijąca zieloną herbatę. Dziewczyna czasami nie pomaga Fineaszowi i Ferbowi, a po prostu siedzi i patrzy, jak wykonują czarną robotę. Mimo to, Judy potrafi wziąć się w garść i wytrwale pracować. Najczęściej zachodzi w niej taka zmiana, gdy znajduje się w niewygodnej sytuacji i nie ma czasu na marudzenie i obijanie się. 'Nieufność' Judy jest trochę nieufna dla obcych ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do Sophie, nie stara się z każdym zaprzyjaźnić, jednak nie zachowuje się tak jak Mary, która większość ludzi traktuje jak wrogów. Czasami potrafi wyczuć, czy ktoś ma wrogie zamiary, czym zadziwia innych. Kiedy miała 7 lat była nastawiona do ludzi o wiele przyjaźniej, jednak, gdy poszła do pierwszej klasy jej nastawienie drastycznie się zmieniło. W jej klasie część dziewczyn była naprawdę wredna. Lubiły się dowartościowywać wyśmiewając się z innych. Dziewczyny od razu zauważyły wielkie stopy Judy oraz jej dziwne imię. Judytsu nie była przygotowana na to, dlatego kpiny kolegów naprawdę ją bolały. Przez te wszystkie zdarzenia nie ma ochoty zbytnio ufać nowo poznanym ludziom. 'Opiekuńczość' Wraz z wiekiem Judy pokazuje, że jest niezwykle opiekuńcza w stosunku do tych, których kota. Pierwsze przejawy tej cechy pojawiły się, gdy Judy wzięła Łatkę ze schroniska i zaopiekowała się nią. Początkowo Judy była przerażona, gdy Łatka znikała (szła na misje) i w pewnym momencie nie pozwalała jej wychodzić, jednak, gdy Fineasz i Ferb uświadomili jej, że wychodzi razem z Pepe i nic jej się nie stanie, odpuściła. W przyszłości, gdy Rose i Philippy są jeszcze małe, Judy poświęca im dużo czasu, a wręcz je rozpieszcza. 'Płakanie' Judytsu stara się powstrzymywać łzy, jednak nie zawsze się jej to udaje. Gdy była młodsza dokuczali jej koledzy, przez co dziewczyna mniej ufa ludziom. Mimo wszystko, te kpiny przyniosły również dobry skutek. Judy po początkowym wypłakiwaniu sobie oczu stała się twardsza i płacze tylko wtedy, kiedy jest naprawdę nieszczęśliwa. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś widzi, jak to robi, dlatego najczęściej wstrzymuje się, aż nie dojdzie do domu i nie zamknie się w swoim pokoju. Nie dyskryminuje ludzi, którzy płaczą w towarzystwie, jednak nie lubi, gdy to się dzieje. Jeśli robi to jej dobry znajomy, Judy stara się mu jakoś to powiedzieć, natomiast jeśli jest to ktoś inny, dziewczyna po prostu stara się to ignorować. 'Spanie' Judy wręcz uwielbia spać, jednak nie lubi wcześnie kłaść się spać. Woli być aktywną w nocy, a później spać do jedenastej. Dziewczyna potrafi budzić się na pięć minut, by spać przez kolejną godzinę. Lubi to robić podczas podróży, nawet, gdy jest jej odrobinę niewygodnie. Czasami ucina sobie drzemkę w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Niektórych denerwuje to, że Judy jest takim śpiochem i leniem, ale ona nie zwraca na to uwagi. 'Kochliwość' Judy jest kochliwa, przez co często zaczyna czuć coś do chłopców. Niektórzy zaczynają podobać się jej od razu jak np. Patrick, a inni dopiero, kiedy ich lepiej pozna np. Fineasz. Część jej zauroczeń jest chwilowa, inne natomiast trzymają ją przez długi czas. Sama Judy przez to odrobinę cierpi, ponieważ nie chce nic czuć do niektórych ludzi i stara się ich unikać, a jednocześnie im mniej ich widzi, tym bardziej boli ją serce. Zawsze ma obiekt westchnień w postaci jakiegoś aktora i w postaci osoby, którą zna osobiście. 'Romantyczność' Judy przyznaje, że jej część jest mocno skierowana w stronę romantyzmu. Czasami dziewczyna wyobraża sobie, że chłopak, którym jest w danym momencie zainteresowana, zabiera ją na kolację przy świecach lub na spacer w świetle księżyca. Takie drobne gesty z strony mężczyzny mają dla niej znaczenie i, jeśli chce się zdobyć jej serce, nie należy o tym zapominać. Czasami, gdy ma zły humor, ponieważ Patrick zachowa się zupełnie nieromantycznie, a on ma pretensje, Judy po prostu odpowiada mu ze złością "To kupisz mi kebaba i sprawa załatwiona, tak? A może ja wolę zwykłe płatki róż, świece i spacer. I kwiaty, jeśli się przez to nie wykosztujesz...". W pewnym momencie musiała tak często korzystać z tego tekstu, że był jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych kwestii wśród jej znajomych (używała tego zwrotu rzadziej niż "Spadaj!"). Oczywiście, Fineasz, Ferb i inni przeprowadzili specjalne głosowanie, które odrobinę zdenerwowało dziewczynę. 'Próżność' Judy jest odrobinę próżna i doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Lubi dostawać lub kupować nowe ubrania, jednak najbardziej podoba jej się część, w której pokazuje się w nowym stroju znajomym i wysłuchuje ich komplementy. Czasami tak bardzo chce zaspokoić swoje ego, że robi sobie specjalną wycieczkę po mieście, podczas której zachacza o jak najwięcej miejsc, w których bywają jej znajomi. Praktycznie zawsze jest zawiedziona, jeśli ktoś nie zauważy lub nie pochwali jej starań. Wygląd 'Ogólny wygląd' thumb|182pxMa blond włosy (ich dokładny odcień zależy od oświetlenia i pomieszczenia, w jakim znajduje się Judy). Zazwyczaj wiąże je w wysoki kucyk. Kiedyś były takie długie, że sięgały jej do pasa, jednak Judy postanowiła je skrócić.Jej stopy były większe niż powinny być, dlatego Judy musiała nosić kiedyś duże buty. Gdy miała 10 lat, kpiny kolegów zmusiły ją do noszenia mniejszego rozmiaru, przez co Judy często musiała się męczyć przy chodzeniu. Od tamtego czasu różnica zmniejszyła się, dzięki czemu jej stopy wyglądają prawie normalnie. Ma w miarę równe zęby. Ludzie uważają, że jest ładna. Z wiekiem jej wygląd robi się jeszcze lepszy, jednak nie każdy powie, że jest piękna. To określenie pojawia się dopiero, gdy Judy pojawi się na jakimś przyjęciu, ponieważ wtedy dziewczyna naprawdę stara się wyglądać olśniewająco i dzięki temu podkreśla swoje największe zalety. 'Ubiór' Lubi chodzić w tunikach z krótkim rękawem, a na części swoich koszulek wyszyła literę "J". Najczęściej ubiera się w jeansy lub bojówki. Zazwyczaj można ją zobaczyć w sportowych butach. Zdolność do zjedzenia ohydnych lub obrzydliwych rzeczy Judy ma dość zmienne i niekontrolowane odruchy wymiotne (sorry, że taki temat). Raz potrafi zjeść całkiem sporo jedzenia, którego lepiej nie jeść, a za innym razem od razu jej niedobrze. Niektórzy potrafią to wykorzystać np. Mary. Czasami jest to przyczyna kłopotów, zwłaszcza, kiedy znajduje się w trudnej sytuacji i przecenia swoje siły. Czytanie książek Judy naprawdę lubi czytać książki. Robi to codziennie przed pójściem spać. Najczęściej sięga po książki przygodowe, fantastykę, a czasami czyta książki o zwyczajnych ludziach robiących zwyczajne rzeczy. nie lubi za to czytać wielu lektur szkolnych, ponieważ są dla niej po prostu zbyt nudne. Judy nie lubi zbytniego przeciągania akcji przez autorów, aby książka miała więcej stron. Swoimi spostrzeżeniami i krytyką różnych książek podzieliła się z Gitty, inspirując ją do zostania internetowym recenzentem. Gry komputerowe Judy lubi grać w gry komputerowe i stara się wciągnąć w to swoich znajomych, jednak takie osoby jak np. Fineasz i Ferb wolą budować swoje wynalazki i siedzieć na świeżym powietrzu, dlatego w takich sytuacjach Judy zostaje sama lub wynosi komputer na podwórko. Jud nie ma konsoli, a jej rodzice na razie nie chcą jej kupić, dlatego Judy jest "skazana" na gry, które działają na PC, przez co omijają ją takie gry jak np. "GTA Vice City Stories". Judy jest fanką GTA (mimo, że teoretycznie nie może w nie grać). Grała w pierwsze części, a z reszty obejrzała filmy na internecie. Planuje zagrać w większość brakujących części, jednak nie we wszystkie, ponieważ stwierdziła (po obejrzeniu filmików), że niektóre sceny są dla niej trochę zbyt drastyczne. Śpiew 'Umiejętności,' stosunek do wystąpień Judy uwielbia śpiewać i ludzie przyznają, że ma do tego talent, tylko musi więcej ćwiczyć. Jej głos jest czysty i z każdym rokiem robi się coraz lepszy. Judytsu ćwiczy, gdy nikt jej nie widzi, ponieważ, dopóki nie będzie wiedziała, że na pewno potrafi dobrze zaśpiewać jakiś utwór, boi się, że jej nie wyjdzie i ludzie będą się z niej śmiać. Po pewnym czasie nabiera więcej pewności siebie i częściej występuje publicznie. Czasami dziewczyna wygłupia się z przyjaciółmi i specjalnie fałszuje lub wręcz wyje, jednak wszyscy wiedzą, że to przeciwieństwo zwyczajnego śpiewu Judy i, że dziewczyna po prostu się wygłupia. Gdy już się nie wygłupia, Judy przyznaje, że by poważnie rozpaczała, gdyby utraciła talent do śpiewu, ponieważ to według niej jej najlepsza i najbardziej wyćwiczona umiejętność. 'Skala ' Potrafi śpiewać altem i niskim (później już wyższym) sopranem. Ćwiczy głównie sopran, aby kiedyś dostać główną rolę w Upiorze w Operze. Z czasem zaczyna naprawdę ładnie śpiewać wyższym głosem, jednak jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie potrafi go osiągnąć bez wcześniejszego rozgrzania gardła. 'Krytyczne podejście' Judy bardzo krytycznie podchodzi do swoich umiejętności i przez to czasami nie jest zadowolona z występu, mimo że innym się podobał. Jej podejście do śpiewu zależy w dużej mierze od nastroju dziewczyny, jednak znajomym Judy prawie nigdy się nei zdarza usłyszeć, że dziewczyna uznaje, że zaśpiewała rewelacyjnie. Śpiew jest dla niej poważną sprawą, dlatego nie zadowala się byle czym i dąży do perfekcji. Taniec Tak naprawdę, Judy nauczyła się tańczyć dopiero po poznaniu Ferba Fletchera. Wcześniej nawet nie próbowała tego robić, ponieważ z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn czuła się przy tym głupio i miała wrażenie, że wszyscy na nią patrzą i się z niej śmieją. Po wielu namowach zielonowłosego zdecydowała się pokazać mu (i tylko mu), jak tańczy. Chłopak poprawiał ją, nauczył kilka kroków i ćwiczył z nią do tego czasu, aż umiejętności blondynki nie ograniczały się tylko do kiwania się na boki na parkiecie. Od tego czasu Judy normalnie ćwiczy na przyjęciach i imprezach, jednak stres w wielu przypadkach nadal przejmuje nad nią kontrolę np., kiedy ma się z kimś zmierzyć w konkursie tanecznym. Upiór w Operze Judy jest wielką fanką Upiora w Operze i marzy, żeby w nim wystąpić. Specjalnie ćwiczy sopran, aby mieć większe szanse. Co najmniej dwa razy w roku chodzi na Upiora w Operze. Czasami nawet specjalnie lata do rodziny i znajomych z Polski, aby obejrzeć musical w Operze i Filharmonii Podlaskiej, ponieważ polscy odtwórcy głównych ról byli pierwszymi, których słyszała i ma do nich niemały sentyment. Judy uwielbia tytułowego bohatera. Czasami sobie marzy, aby spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Gdyby Jude była zdeterminowana, być może poświęciłaby milion dolarów za spotkanie z Upiorem z Opery. Niektórzy mają dość jej obsesji, zwłaszcza dziewczyny, które są zapraszane przez nią na przyjęcia piżamowe. W pewnym momencie Judy dostaje rolę w "Upiorze w Operze". Gra Meg - przyjaciółkę Christine. Dziewczyna wpada w euforię i jej znajomi muszą ją uspokajać. Nikczemna Judy thumb|left|170px|Nikczemna Judy - inna wersjaJest to alter ego Judytsu, które powstało po trafieniu trzynastolatki Zło-Nikczemno-Inatorem. Jego działanie okazało się na tyle silne, że maszyna Fineasza i Ferba nie mogła usunąć całego złego wpływu tego urządzenia. Na razie Nikczemna Judy nie może się wydostać, ale czeka tylko na chwilę, w której ucieknie ze swojej pułapki i zacznie szerzyć zło i cierpienie w całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Judytsu w pewnym momencie zaczyna widzieć Nikczemną Judy w lustrze, jednak nie zawsze to się zdarza. Nikczemna Judy jest największym wrogiem Judytsu, po prostu się nienawidzą. Zła Judy próbowała raz zabić Judytsu, jednak to się jej nie udało. W czwartym wymiarze, po przemianie w Nikczemną Judy (która przybiera wtedy imię Aisha), na włosach Judy pojawiają się czarne pasemka. Stało się tak przez naładowanie mocą. Po powrocie do swojej postaci, pasemka na włosach Judytsu znikają, jednak zaczynają się pojawiać przy każdej przemianie w Aishę. Tym razem przyczyna pojawienia się ich jest nieznana, ponieważ Judy najczęściej nie jest wtedy naładowana mocą. Moce nadprzyrodzone 'Niszczenie przedmiotów' Gdy się urodziła, Judy była zwyczajną dziewczyną, jednak z wiekiem nabyła niezwykłych umiejętności. Zauważyła, że gdy naprawdę się zdenerwuje, w niekontrolowany sposób niszczy różne przedmioty bez dotykania ich. Nawet nie musiała o nich w danej chwili myśleć. Działa to w ten sposób, że one po prostu wybuchają. Po trafieniu inatorem Dundersztyca, jej moce zostały związane z jej alter ego - Nikczemną Judy. Nadużywanie mocy powoduje osłabienie silnej woli Judy i zwiększenie siły Aishy. Z tego powodu Judy stara się nie używać swoich umiejętności. Z czasem uczy się je minimalnie kontrolować i wywoływać, jednak stara się tego nie robić, ponieważ wtedy czuje się osłabiona. Z wiekiem zyskuje większą kontrolę nad sobą, dzięki czemu coraz rzadziej przy wybuchach złości niszczy przedmioty. Niszczeniu niektórych przedmiotów towarzyszy niebieska poświata na przedmiocie lub w oczach dziewczyny. 'Panowanie nad wodą' Judy otrzymuje swoją moc w Czwartym Wymiarze. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, potrafi panować nad wodą. Jej moc jest silna, a Judy od początku z łatwością ją kontroluje. Po wielu próbach udaje jej się zamienić moc na energię, jednak nie trwa to długo. Judy potrafi również tworzyć energetyczne tarcze i bariery, dzięki czemu często ratowała przyjaciół. 'Siła i początkowe używanie mocy' thumb|left|160px|Judy podczas używania mocyMoc Judy jest silna, jednak bez wcześniejszego doładowania jej widać różnicę między najsilniejszymi atakami Mary a tymi Judy. Judy szybko udaje się ją opanować. Odkrywa ją przez przypadek i początkowo jest zdezorientowana. Czuje się swobodniej, gdy może zapanować nad wodą i zrobić z tego użytek. 'Otrzymanie mocy w naszym wymiarze' Przez krótki czas Judy mogła korzystać z mocy panowania nad wodą. Ona, Mary i Sophie otrzymały wtedy moce w miarę odpowiadające ich charakterom. Judy otrzymała moc panowania nad wodą, ponieważ jest bardzo zmienna - czasami jest spokojna, a czasami rozsadzają ją emocje. Ta moc nie była jednak oddana jej na zawsze, dlatego po pewnym czasie ją utraciła. W naszym wymiarze moc nie była taka potężna jak w Czwartym Wymiarze, przez to Judy nie mogła robić z nią takich cudów jak wcześniej. 'Inne moce' W niektórych sytuacjach Judy świadomie (albo i nie) używa mocy, których nie da się jednoznacznie podporządkować do żadnej z wcześniejszych "kategorii". Gdy najczęściej używa tych innych umiejętności, towarzyszy temu niebieska poświata (podobna do tej powstającej podczas niszczenia niektórych przedmiotów siłą woli) wokół jakiegoś przedmiotu lub bezpośrednio pojawiająca się w oczach dziewczyny. Użyciu tych mocy często towarzyszy przeczucie dziewczyny, ponieważ Judy nie wie do końca, na czym one polegają. Przykładem takiego użycia mocy jest np. niebieskawa fala uderzeniowa (coś w tym stylu) posłana przez Judy podczas jednej z jej przygód. Początkowo wydawało się, że uwolniona energia nic nie zrobiła, jednak po chwili pojawiły się efekty (na grubym szkle, po którym normalnie można było chodzić bez ryzyka zniszczenia, pojawiły się pęknięcia, a po chwili szkło zupełnie się rozleciało). Efekt ten był jednak podobny do jej mocy niszczenia przedmiotów, jednak mimo wszystko moce Judy zachowały się w inny sposób niż zwykle. Kolejnym przykładem może być "zaczarowanie" mikrofonu przez blondynkę. Dziewczyna walczyła z zahipnotyzowanymi Gitty, Mary, Sophie i Izabelą. Jej drużyna poradziła, by użyć swoich talentów, by je pokonać. Judy zamknęła oczy, a wtedy mikrofon otoczyła niebieska poświata. Dziewczyna przysunęła go do ust i zaśpiewała (to było trochę jak krzyk, ale taki śpiewny), a z głośników na przeciwniczki poleciała fala uderzeniowa, która była na tyle silna, że posłała je do tyłu. Relacje thumb|180px|Judy w snach Buforda (stara wersja) 'Buford Van Stomm' 'Początek i zauroczenie chłopaka' Buford był zakochany w Judy, jednak ona nie odwzajemniała jego uczucia, a wręcz denerwowało ją zachowanie chłopaka. Chwila, w której się poznali nie była miła, ponieważ Buford zrobił jej psikusa i przestraszył ją, gdy ona podglądała przez dziurę w płocie Fineasza i Ferba. Buford wyprowadzał z równowagi Judy swoim zachowaniem i odpornością na jej odzywki. Pozwalał sobie również na różne romantyczne zachowania, przez które Judy była naprawdę zmieszana i zakłopotana. Gdy chłopak chciał pocałować ją w dłoń, dziewczyna zarumieniła się i szybko schowała rękę. Minusem dla ich relacji była niewiedza i ignorancja Buforda. Chłopak był również omamiony przez Judy. Te czynniki złożyły się na to, że palnął, że "Polska jest jednym ze stanów". Buford nazywał wtedy dziewczynę "piękną damą", ona natomiast do dzisiejszego dnia nazywa go półgłówkiem. Buford nie widział wtedy Nikczemnej Judy, jednak, gdy się o niej dowiedział, zaczął lubić zwyczajną Judy jeszcze bardziej. Dziewczyna była mu wdzięczna, gdy Buford uratował ją od upadku z dachu i zarumieniła się, gdy ten odstawiał ją na ziemię. 'Po minięciu pierwszego wrażenia' Gdy chłopak poznał ją trochę lepiej, stracił część zainteresowania, jednak nadal nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Jako jedyny śmiał się, gdy dowiedział się, jak naprawdę ma na imię blondynka, przez co Judy przez jakiś czas czuła, że wręcz go nienawidzi. Pech Judy sprawił, że pewnego dnia Buford pomylił kwiaty z pokrzywami i dał jej w prezencie, ona natomiast nie zwróciła na nie uwagi, dopóki ich nie wzięła. Później miała całe ręce w bąblach, a Buford zarobił uderzenie w twarz. Ponownie dostał od niej w twarz, gdy niechcący uderzył ją w głowę młotkiem. Uderzenie oczywiście pozostawiło ślad, a Judy dowiedziała się o operacji, jaką zrobili jej Fineasz i Ferb, później. Przez to Judy nie miała zamiaru widzieć chłopaka, jednak ten nie dawał jej spokoju. Gdy była chora, postanowił zabawić ją wspólnie z Baljeetem, jednak tylko ją zdenerwował. 'Po przyjeździe Mary' Buford nadal czuł coś do Judy, jednak teraz cała jego uwaga była skoncentrowana na Mary. Judy była mu wdzięczna, że nie musi go uderzać z pięści w twarz i teraz jej rolę przejął nowy obiekt westchnień chłopaka. Judy stwierdziła nawet, że Buford "nie jest jednak takim wielkim idiotą", chociaż nie zostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi. 'Izabela Garcia-Shapiro' 'Początek i niechęć dziewczyn do siebie' thumb|left|224px|Nikczemna Judy Początkowo ich relacje niebyły dobre, ponieważ Izabela uważała, że Judy jest realnym zagrożeniem dla jej związku z Fineaszem. Zazdrość spowodowała, że przez Izę Judy znalazła się na dachu, dlatego blondynka również nie była przyjaźnie nastawiona. Iza często trafiała na Fineasza, który spędzał czas z Judy, która nie miała wcale żadnych zamiarów w stosunku do czerwonowłosego. Iza jako jedyna nie wybaczyła Judy tego, co robiła po pierwszej przemianie w Nikczemną Judy. Izabela starała się wyprzedzić Judy w staraniach o zainteresowanie Fineasza (Judytsu się nim nie interesowała), przez co cały czas próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Judy nazywała jej próby tanimi chwytami. 'Judy zauroczona Fineaszem' Po wielu przejściach, Judy zauroczyła się Fineaszem. Nie chciała czuć do niego niczego więcej niż dotychczas. Czuła, że będzie miała przez to tylko kłopoty. Innym powodem było to, że chociaż Iza nadal nie traktowała jej jak przyjaciółkę, to jednak ich relacje były lepsze niż wcześniej. Początkowo żydówka nic nie zauważała, później jednak ponownie zaczęła pilnować Judy. Gdy dowiedziała się, że Judy czuje coś do Fineasza, postanowiła wydrapać jej oczy. Nienawidziła Judy, a blondynka wręcz bała się pokazać w ogródku chłopców. Ten okres był zdecydowanie najgorszy w ich znajomości. 'Po zauroczeniu Fineaszem' Gdy Judy minęło zauroczenie Fineaszem i, gdy zakochała się w Patricku, Iza zaczęła traktować ją jak koleżankę. Nie stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jednak początkowo się tolerowały, a później chętnie ze sobą rozmawiały. Często się kłóciły, jednak po każdej takiej kłótni w końcu chciały się pogodzić. 'Ferb Fletcher' Judy i Ferb są przyjaciółmi. Lubią się i zazwyczaj nie dochodzi między nimi do kłótni. Początkowo Judy była zaskoczona milczeniem chłopaka, jednak szybko się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Gdy Judy ma kłopoty, Ferb zawsze pomaga w ratowaniu koleżanki. Blondynka uważa go za uzdolnionego i empatycznego chłopaka, dlatego wierzy, że gdy mu coś powie, on tego nie wyśmieje i ją zrozumie. Gdy Ferb dowiaduje się, że Judy nie umie tańczyć, od razu jej pomaga. 'Mishti Patel' Dziewczyny stały się przyjaciółkami już po pierwszym spotkaniu. Gdy po raz pierwszy się zobaczyły, Judy uznała, że Mishti jest ładna, tylko ma trochę zbyt mocny makijaż. Widząc, że Mishti przeżywa związek Baljeeta i Ginger, Judy zabrała ją w ustronne miejsce i zaczęła ją pocieszać. Dziewczyny umieją znaleźć wspólny język i dobrze się czują w swoim towarzystwie. Gdy Mishti jest w Indiach, Judy stara się pisać do niej co tydzień listy. Później odstępy między listami robią się odrobinę większe, jednak dziewczyny o sobie nie zapominają. Mishti jest drugą osobą, która została poinformowana o incydencie z lustrami, a jednocześnie poproszona o radę. To dowodzi, że Jude ufa koleżance i mówi jej o swoich zmartwieniach, mimo, że nie lubi tego robić. 'Fineasz Flynn' thumb|200px|Zawstydzona Judy 'Początek' Judy od początku podziwia Fineasza i jego brata za ich wynalazki, jednak nie mówi im o tym. Podczas, gdy Judy wstrzymywała się przed poznaniem chłopców (wolała ich podglądać przez dziurę w płocie), młody Flynn entuzjastycznie podszedł do nowej znajomej i zaprosił ją do siebie. Judy szybko go polubiła, chociaż na początku traktowała go jak nowego kolegę, a nie jak przyjaciela. Fineasz dowiódł jednak, że można mu ufać i, że pomoże blondynce z jej problemami, dzięki czemu Jud zaczęła go traktować o wiele cieplej niż wcześniej. 'Zauroczenie' Po pewnym czasie Judy zauroczyła się Fineaszem. Chłopak nie czuł do niej nic nowego, ona natomiast pragnęła, aby jej serce przestało się wygłupiać. Czuła, że to jej tylko przysporzy kłopotów. Jednocześnie chciała spędzać czas z chłopakiem, a jednocześnie starała się go unikać. Fineasz w końcu wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło, jednak nie wiedział, co. Ostatecznie nie dowiedział się o uczuciu Judy, zanim ono nie minęło. 'Po zauroczeniu' Gdy Judy minęło zauroczenie, obydwoje lepiej się czuli w swoim towarzystwie. Mimo to, ich relacje nie były takie jak na początku. Judy częściej wywoływała kłótnie, jednak Fineasz nie był jej dłużny. Powiększyły się między nimi różnice, a niektóre wymiany zdań były naprawdę poważne, jednak nadal ich przyjaźń była bezpieczna. Fineasz nadal starał się jej pomagać, a Jude starała się mu wybaczać błędy. 'Patrick Blake' 'Początek' Judy poznała Patricka, gdy ten akurat wrócił od swojej babci mieszkającej niedaleko Danville. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, Judy zabiło szybciej serce. Dziewczyna posunęła się do odrobinę drastycznych środków, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Przez to narobiła sobie kłopotów, jednak Patrick zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi i nie pokazał po sobie, że się trochę zdenerwował (podobnie jak inni). On sam początkowo nie zwrócił na Judy większej uwagi, jednak blondynka doprowadziła do tego, że nie była mu obojętna. Judy często była zazdrosna o szatyna i przez jakiś czas nie chciała w ogóle spuszczać go z oka (dosłownie). 'Dalsza znajomość' Oczywiście, dochodziło między nimi do kłótni (Judy z każdym się kłóciła), niektóre były nawet poważne, jednak uczucie Judy nie słabło (a przynajmniej nie za bardzo). Z czasem przerodziło się w dojrzalszą miłość, a nie tylko wybuch namiętności podlotka. W końcu zostali oficjalnie parą, chociaż ich najbliżsi znajomi od dawna wiedzieli, że tak się stanie. 'Adyson Sweetwater' 'Początek' Dziewczyny szybko się zaprzyjaźniły, głównie za sprawą podobnego charakteru. Adyson szukała kogoś, z kim będzie mogła szczerze porozmawiać, ponieważ z wiekiem zaczynała coraz bardziej odczuwać różnice pomiędzy nią a resztą dziewczyn z Zastępu Ogników. Czasami przychodziło jej do głowy, że są zbyt strachliwe i nie rozumieją niektórych żartów. Z Judy znalazła natomiast wspólny język. Czasami nocowały u siebie, jednak najczęściej to Judy przychodziła do koleżanki. Zielonooka lubi mówić na Judy "Jude". Była jedną z niewielu osób, które nie widziały nic złego w uczuciu Judy do Fineasza. 'Dalsza znajomość' Dziewczyny przez cały czas były przyjaciółkami. Adyson wspierała Judy i pomagała w spełnianiu marzeń dotyczących śpiewania w operze. Również często przemawiała blondynce do rozumu, gdy ta za bardzo się zapędziła lub przeżywała porażkę. Zawsze też przychodziła do niebieskookiej, gdy tylko ta pokłóciła się z Patrickiem. Adyson prawie zawsze była po stronie przyjaciółki, jednak nie powstrzymywała się przed ostrymi słowami w stosunku do Judy, gdy była taka potrzeba. Blondynka zawsze była jej za to wdzięczna, mimo, że czasami prawda była trudna do zniesienia. 'Łatka' Judy bardzo kocha swojego kota i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niego. Mimo, że Łatka często rozrabia, Judy wybacza jej wszystkie przewinienia. Wszystkim powtarza, że jej kot jest bardzo mądry, ładny i grzeczny, nawet, jeśli mija się to z prawdą. Nie wszyscy tak uważają, ale w tej sprawie Jud nie liczy się z opinią innych. Uwielbia patrzyć, jak Łatka śpi albo się myje. Judy traktuje Łatkę jak dziecko. Od kiedy ją wychowuje, wprowadziła jasne zasady i nauczyła Łatkę, że kiedy bierze ją na ręce, to kotka ma poczekać, aż ją wypuści, a nie uciekać, bo wtedy będzie ją dłużej trzymać. Nauka skończyła się licznymi śladami po pazurach m.in. na twarzy, rękach i plecach Judy, jednak Łatka zaczęła przestrzegać zasad. W stosunku do kota Judy okazuje swoją opiekuńczość np. czyta mu do snu i nosi go jak dziecko, co mu się wyraźnie podoba. Nazz Jefferson Stosunek Judy do Nazz Judy polubiła Nazz. Gdy pierwszy raz się zobaczyły, Judy dobrze się bawiła z nią, Sophie, Danny i Ferbem. Sporo razem rozmawiały. Judy nauczyła Nazz jednego słowa po polsku. Judy uważa, że Nazz jest fajna (fajna, ale to takie mocne fajna). Judy nauczyła Nazz wymawiać po polsku słowo "czekolada". Daniella Shine Stosunek Judy do Danny Judy polubiła Danny. Gdy się poznały, spędzały czas razem z Nazz, Sophie i Ferbem. Danny doradziła Judy w sprawie Nikczemnej Judy. Judy uważa Danny za miłą i pomocną osobę (oraz fajną, ale to takie mocne fajna). Nie zdarzyła się między nimi jeszcze żadna kłótnia, jednak spotykają się na tyle rzadko, że to raczej zrozumiałe. Serie, w których występuje *'Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy' **'Sezon Pierwszy:' ***Witam okręgu trzech stanów! cz.1 ***Witam okręgu trzech stanów! cz.2 ***Mokra zabawa ***Nikczemna Judy ***Uskrzydlona ***Afera z imieniem ***Spotkanie z Mishti ***Podstawy przyłapywania ***Pechowy dzień ***Wilkołak ***Chora Judy ***Powrót Mózgusa Maximusa ***Pokój luster ***Cisza po burzy ***Dobre rady ***Twarzą w twarz ***Uciec przed śmiercią ***Problem rozwiązany **'Sezon Drugi:' ***Stara znajoma ***Zima w lecie *'Milion na wyspie' **Zbieranie zawodników **Piłka nożna **Zadanie w ogromnej lodówce *'Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze' **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 1 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 2 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 3 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 4 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 5 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 6 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 7 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 8 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 9 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 10 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 11 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 12 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 13 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 14 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 15 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 16 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 17 *Ferbastyczna szkoła **Internet między światy Część 1 **Internet między światy Część 2 *...i Nicol **Zranione serce (tylko wspomniana) *Adoptowana **Rozdział 11 *'Odcinki nienależące do żadnej serii' **Normalny Dzień Galeria Inne informacje *Jest pierwszą postacią wymyśloną przez Martiz2000 *Uwielbia śpiewać i marzy o występach w operze. *Przez drwiny kolegów była przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojego imienia i stóp. *Ma tendencję do silnego pocenia się, przez co prawie zawsze musi stosować różne dezodoranty. *Lubi jeść owoce - szczególnie jabłka, nektarynki, maliny i truskawki. *Baljeet jest pierwszym chłopakiem, jakiego pocałowała. Kiedyś powiedziała ze śmiechem Izabeli, że on słabo całuje i ma nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała tego powtarzać, gdy będzie chciał "ocalić" świat, tylko ktoś ją wyręczy. *Jej ulubione słowo to "Spadaj". *Jej ulubione zabawki to wielki młot i miś Zabójca. *Jej ulubione zwierzęta domowe to koty. *Jej ulubiony musical to Upiór w Operze. Ma lekką obsesję na jego punkcie. *Jest fanką Jamesa Bonda, Upiora w Operze oraz Harry'ego Pottera. *W pierwszych odcinkach "Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy" miała włosy sięgające do pasa, jednak na wskutek niespodziewanego wypadku, jej włosy są teraz krótsze. *Jej wygląd jest częściowo wzorowany na wyglądzie autorki. *Jej pełne imię wymyśliły koleżanki autorki. *Lubi pić zieloną herbatę. *To ona wybrała imię dla swojej wnuczki (Christine). *Gdyby urodziła się o jeden dzień później, urodziłaby się równo 100 lat po Virginii Keith. *Jej pradziadkowie są również przodkami Gitty, dzięki czemu dziewczyny są ze sobą spokrewnione. *Jej praprababcia pochodziła z Wielkiej Brytanii. *Po ukończeniu 18 lat oficjalnie skróci swoje imię. Będzie miała wtedy na imię po prostu "Judy", a nie "Judytsu". *Jak na razie jej jedynymi pomysłami na życie jest podkładanie głosu postaciom w filmach oraz śpiewanie w operze. *Przedmiotami szkolnym, z którym najgorzej sobie radzi, są fizyka i niemiecki. Potrafi zapamiętać wzory fizyczne na krótki czas, jednak jej oceny z tego przedmiotu zawsze wahają się w okolicy trójki i czwórki. Z niemieckim radzi sobie na trójkę, jednak czuje, że nie robi żadnych postępów. *Jej ulubione kolory to pomarańczowy i czerwony. *Często przegrywa w papier, kamień, nożyce. *Uwielbia maliny i pistacje. Gdy tylko je zobaczy, z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby ich nie zjeść. *Często śpiewa pod prysznicem. *Jej odpowiednikiem z drugiego wymiaru jest Judy Keith. *Jeden z jej odpowiedników z innego wymiaru - Judy Janet Keith - chodzi z Ferbem z innego wymiaru. *Jedną z mocy, które chciałaby mieć, gdyby mogła sama wybrać, byłoby hipnotyzowanie ludzi za pomocą swojego śpiewu. *Nie lubi igieł, jednak nie boi się ich na tyle, żeby uciekać z np. pobierania krwi. Po prostu musi zamknąć oczy i nie widzieć, że ktoś je w nią wbija. *Podobnie jak Patrick, jest fanką filmów klasy D i niżej. Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie